Sesshomaru Redemption
by angelicwings1
Summary: After inuyasha ark, the world was in peace until an angel decides to absorb sesshomaru powers and take over the world. Now as a human sesshomaru has no choice but to fight the demons from hell in order to get his demonic heritage back and save the world.
1. prologue

**I love inuyasha sesshomaru, he's my anime crush, in another parallel world i would love sessho and kagome together because i think the chemistry would be amusing, But this is not a story of sesshome or kagomaru, its about sesshomaru and a new girl that joins the feud world and new people, so if you like it comment, or dont then dont read. I know the anime ended long ago, but i still read my sessho. **

**Lastly**** it disgust me when people ship him with rin like seriously shes a daughter to him. I would have expected rinXshippo or rinXkohaku even rinX sota kagome brother, but no sesshomaru Heck no, what's worse is kagura and sesshomaru eeew please**

* * *

"Rin ...Rin!" he screams searching everywhere for her

With the little demonic speed he had left, he ran, passing trees, and dead bodies searching for her and her four year old son. When he found her, he stopped running and walk to her lifeless body. "Rin" he says with so much emotion; He bends down to touch her, but she sadly looks at her wounded stomach, "ses-sho-mar-u-sama" she says weakly

"Rin is dying" she says with tears

"No rin, I won't let you die" he says, making her laugh

"We all know you won't be able to save me, the tenseiga stopped working long ago" she says while coughing up blood

"please rin, don't say anything" he says clutching his chest, He knew what ever the man did was affecting him greatly, but he promised himself that he won't die, at least not yet.

"My lord…please…take care of kaji, I know I wont be able too, or see him grow, so please" she says holding his hand before whispering "please" one last time

"I will…I promise ...rin" he says before closing her eyes

Quickly with the little strength he had left, he grab kaji and ran as fast as he could, not realizing that his ears was changing along with his appearance. He looks at the little boy in his arm, and realizes he was scared, but refuses to cry or say something. _If I could reach to my brothers village, maybe I can leave kaji there_, he thought, but that thought was gone out the window when sense a demonic presence. Usually sesshomaru wouldn't hide, but with the situation at hand he had no choice.

He ran until he found his hideout, than he ran inside and walk to the fire. Once he put the boy down he sat down and puts his head on the wall, while biting his lip from the pains final affect. _At least I can die knowing I kept my promise_, he thought, closing his eyes.

"Sleep my son" the voice said

_Father_ he says in his head

"You won't die pup, because fate has something greater for you" his father said

_I must be dead if I'm talking to you_ he says, making his dad laugh

"You're still a pup sesshomaru, even though you lived for so long. You still have yet to grow" he says

"Hmn"

"Sleep, sesshomaru, when you wake up, you will be different" he says

* * *

Meanwhile, a man with long dark hair was sitting on the throne, with his black feathers falling apart. "have you found it yet?" he says

"No sir, we heard that the jewel have been completed long ago"

"Then where will I get another jewel shard" he says angry scaring the demons in the castle

"Sir, may I suggest something" the fortune teller says

"WHAT!" he says

"Well, sir.. Since the last shard holder came from the future, how about we bring one to us." he says

"You mean from the future?"

"Yes sir" he says bowing

The man rub his chin, thinking about it before deciding; "ok, bring me the jewel shard" he says

"But there's a problem sir" he says now scared

"What is that?"

"Well the well has been close for centuries, there's no way to open it." he says

Angry the man picked the fortune teller up by the neck and squeeze his neck tightly "if there's no way, then why did you suggest this than" he says with his eyes turning black

The fortune teller tried to speak, but the man wouldn't let him. Before he knew it the man throws him against the wall, cracking his neck in the process.

"Someone better find a way to bring the jewel to me, or everyone will die" he says making the demons panic and scream

As soon as everyone left the man took his anger out on the wall, slamming his fist on it, and leaving a crack. "Damit!" he says

"For banning me from the heavens and my rights as an angel, I shall make earth and this kingdom mine and destroy you" he says looking up

"I will find the key to unseal my friends and destroy you" he says before using his newfound powers to speak to all the demons on earth

"LISTEN UP MY FELLOW DEMONS, I SHALL RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR HUMANITY AND ONLY MAKE YOU GO BY YOUR DEMONIC INSTINCT" he says in a commanding voice "HEAR ME SPEAK, and DON'T HOLD BACK" he says

He could hear the yells and noises coming from outside, and the so call humans screaming for their life. "Perfect" he says, just when he was about to leave, someone came rushing in

"Sir, we found a key to open the well" one of sesshomaru servants says

"Really, tell me?" he says

"Well a dark miko gave us a miko's blood. If we can use it, the well might open up" she says before bowing and showing him the bottle fill with miko blood

"Come let's go and test this out" he says, before gathering his falling wings and flying to the nearest well.

* * *

Once they reached there, the servant pour the blood into the demonic well, making the well glow red, but the glow soon stopped, making the man glare at her.

"Why isn't this working?" he says

"Well sir" she sacredly says "the miko says, a sacrifice must be made in order for this to work" she says

"A sacrifice huh" he says to himself before looking at the servant and walking towards her; "you are so beautiful, my dear, you will make a fine meal" he says touching her face and neck

The servant was about to say something when the man push her in the well, making it devour her. As soon as it did that, the well started glowing so bright with purification that it almost burnt him. He watch as the light reached the heavens and finally spreads the earth. When the demons felt this, they scram, afraid of getting purified, while some, who were hit, came back to their senses. Once the light disappeared, the man laughs evilly; "It's finally done, soon I shall have my jewel shard" he says before flying back to the castle.

**To Be continued…**


	2. Chapter 1

**so far sesshomaru had no choice but to run away from the power of the unknown man, while doing so his power was wiped away from him and his father puts him to sleep. this chapter will now focused on the heroine of the story, before she was sent to the past**

**I hope you guys like it ^_^**

* * *

10,000 years in the future, a young girl about seventeen was heading to school. She wasn't the happiest camper and she sure as hell wasn't going to be. " cheer up Mitsue, I'm sure you will love my school" her step sister said, " I told you don't call me that, my name is Nadia", when she said this her sister pouts " but that's the name our parents named you" , Mitsue looks at Reira, she knew her sister could be annoying at times and her smart mouth gets her in trouble, but she could never win with her because she makes her brain hurt, " ok whatever do what you want", she said before looking out the window

The thing is Nadia a.k.a Mitsue was found by the takara family, during their stay in America. They saw her one day being beaten for stealing and decided to help her, but she was hard to understand. With determine Mrs. Takara decided to get to know her at all cost. So with her persistent and pushy attitude Mr. Takara had to use his connection to find out where she was hiding and what happened to her family. Turns out her parents abandon her years ago and ever since she was seven she has been fending for herself. They were surprise to hear that, they wondered why social service didn't help her, or put her in a foster home. Nothing made sense to them, but they worry about that later. When they found Nadia she was hunched up in a back alley, eating what looks like bread. Her clothes were wet and she looked scared. Feeling pity decided to approach her, but stopped when she didn't know what to say since her English wasn't that good. Mr. Takara seeing the conflict on his wife face decides to do it.

At first when he came to her she backed away, but with his gentle voice and expression, she decided to trust him. So anyway, few weeks later they took her in and gave her food and shelter. They learned a lot about her and was even surprise when she spoke Japanese towards them. That story will be for another time. Soon the takara fell in love with her and decided to adopt her, by than they learn even more about her from the agency. Turns out she was bullied in the orphanage because of her complexion, she didn't fit with the whites because she looked tan and she didn't fit with the blacks because she wasn't black enough. When they took her DNA they realize her genes were mixed with both Asian and black and along those line white. Her complexion was very rare and so was her blond hair, her beauty was a mystery to them, but they brushed it aside.

They had to change her name and since she was a rare being, they decided to name her Mitsue meaning rare. It fitted perfectly with their last name which mean treasure, their daughter was happy to have someone she could call sister. Reira would video call them all the time to talk to Mitsue and even write letters. The two soon bonded and became inseparable. When Mitsue reached seventeen they decided to move her to japan, where she could get a better grasp of their culture and also meet reira for the first time. At first Mitsue didn't want to leave because she made lots of friends in the streets, but she didn't want to complain and be ungrateful.

So weeks past and Mitsue got situated, this brings us back to the car ride. "So what are you gonna tell them once you reach the class" her sister asked, Mitsue thought about it before replying "of course my name which is Nadia" she said, "but that's not on the attendance Mitsue"

"Well I will just tell them I prefer Nadia better" she said, "you are so stubborn at times Mitsue, I just hope you don't cause a scene on your first day", Mitsue was a little offended by her sister words, but she quickly let it go when the car stopped. "Here we are kids, have a nice day" the limo driver said, when they both got out of the car they bow before turning around and look at the school. "So this is your school"

"Yeah"

"Pretty big if I say so myself"

"I know, but it's even better inside", she said grabbing her sister hand and dragging her inside.

* * *

The two went to the main office to get Mitsue schedule, once they got it reira decides to walk her to her first class. While walking some people stopped to whisper about her. This made Mitsue very uncomfortable, "pay them no mind Mitsue. They just want something to talk about" she whispered making her sister sigh, the two made it to Mitsue class, but soon parted and said goodbye. Once she was sure her sister was gone she knocked on the door, and the teacher told her to wait outside. Few second later he told her to come in, the whole room staid quiet when they saw her this made her nervous. " ok class we have a new student " he said before turning to look at her " ah yes…my name is Mitsue, I like to practice sword, hopefully theirs a sword club here" she said, making the class whisper. "I don't know much about japan, and I hope to learn more. So let's be on good terms and have a great year" she finished nervously, once she was done, the teacher told her to sit down and he continues the lesson

"So like I was saying before, no one knows what happened to the ruler after his kingdom was taken over by an unknown man, the village and the people were depress. Some moved to the south in fear of the man's army, while other hide to strengthen their army. The lords brother died after his wife passed, they were never able to concei-", the professor never got to finished when someone interrupts him, "so what about the miko's family did she see them again sensei"

"Remember before the miko could never go home, because she lost her way home. She chose to stay with the brother. Anyway, now that we are finish with the section about the brother, let's talk more about the lord of the west" he said before telling them to turn to page 520, Mitsue being the only one without a book, was staring out the window. She could see the guys practicing kendo while the girls do archery. She wasn't interested in none of those, she was about to turn around when she spotted someone heading to the forest. Looking closer she saw her sister, looking back before walking further, " reira" she whispered, before standing up, getting everyone's attention

"Is something wrong Mitsue"

"Sensei may I use the restroom" she said making some of her classmates snickered, the teacher hush them and told her to go. She grab her phone and put it in her pocket before walking out. Once she was out, she ran down the stairs and out the door. At first she was lost but she soon found her way to the back of the school_. This should be the way she walked_, she thought, before running, heading towards the forest.

Un-be-known to her, someone was watching her from afar, "I guess it's time, shino", the man said looking at the bird beside him, the bird transform showing his beautiful wings "that was faster than I thought. Hopefully, she don't get killed by that son of a bitch" he said making Hana giggle, "she's the only one that can help him so stop worrying to much"

"I can't help it, as her brother, I won't let her get hurt any further. I already regret seeing her alone her whole life living in the streets. And I won't let it happen again", he said this time squeezing his fist, when Hana saw this she puts her hand on it to calm him. "You did protect her, by guiding her to the takara, and making her have a family. So stop blaming yourself to much….ok "she said calming him

"Fine, anyway let's get back to class. When she comes back we will be her first friend, that's for sure. No other person will talk to my sister but me. And if one guy stares at her for too long I will rip their eye balls off" he said grinning evilly, Hana animatedly sweat drop, "you're going a little too far shino" she whispered

Meanwhile, Mitsue ran around the forest calling her sister name, she wondered where she disappeared to and hoped she was alright. Some minute past and she still couldn't find her, just when she was about to take a break she saw someone that looks like her sister look at her before heading straight. "REIRA!" Mitsue ran to the clearing, but stopped when she saw a well. Confuse she looks around for her sister, "I was sure I saw her here" she said

"Looking for me, M.I.T.S.U.E" she said, sitting on the tip of the well, the impost-er smile and swung her legs around the well thinking to herself. When Mitsue saw her, she was confuse "you're not reira" she said, making the girl smile "I can see that, what gave it away" she teased

Mitsue ignored her question and asked her who she was. The girl pouts and told her she wasn't any fun, just when she was about to tell Mitsue her name, she was pulled inside the well. While being pulled, she reached for her hand and asked Mitsue to help her. Seeing this she quickly sprint forward to help her "hold on" she said trying to reach for her, but she realize she was slipping as well "what the" she said, before she had a chance to grab onto the edge of the well she saw what looks like a blue light. Soon her whole body was inside the well and the girl she was trying to help disappeared.

"Someone HELP ME" she screamed, before the light consume her

**To be continued…..**


	3. chapter 2

hands reached from no where pulling her in. one was holding her hands while the other was pulling by the neck. _i cant breath_ she thought making a chocking sound. she was loosing breath fast, and the evil era was loving it. _someone please...h-help..me_she says. suddenly a white light appeared.

this wasnt the usual miko power. matter fact this was totally new. the demon in the well scream seeing such pure light. the next thing that happen their soul completely shattered.

mitsue gasp for air, when her body resurface from the dirty dirt. she cough while trying to remove some of it from her mouth. looking around, she wonder where she was. she tried moving , but something was holding her back. she look to see a lizard demon, he was smiling at her with its eyes moving .

she wince when she realize his tongue which was wrapped around her leg. saliva has acid. " you will be my dinner for tonight" he says

mitsue tense, she was surprise the lizard talks. she look around for anything that can help her, while wishing she had her sword from home. " look what ever you are, you dont want to eat me. I'm not very appealing and i probably wont taste exquisite" she says

the lizard laughs " on the contrary you are" he says licking her leg. " oh yes, your flesh is a rare meat. i will definetly enjoy you"

the lizard starts pulling her towards him. mitsue in pain, struggles to move forward. the lizard smirk and blush when he saw her undies. _thats it, come to me_ she thought while thinking of ways to eat her.

just than a hand swoop down, and grab the lizard, pulling him up. mitsue scream when she was lifted up in the air upside down. she tried covering her skirt while dangling. when she managed she look up to see blood falling on her face. the lizard eyes was wide like it was about to pop out.

shaking with disgust. she look down to see them flying over trees. she could see animals walking on foot, while some look up at her with hunger. she shriek, she turn her ears when she heard who ever it was that was holding her said something like " shes finally here, boss will be thrilled"

_boss_ mitsue thought _who is this boss and what does he want from me?_

suddenly mitsue felt like she was dropping. panicking she look at the lizard to see his tongue releasing. next thing she knew she was falling. the demon seeing her fall quickly drops the lizard and run to her. " shit" he cursed

before he could reach her, she fell into the water. he cursed once more, afraid to eAs 2nter. he knew who lives under, shes as good as dead. he contemplate if he should go in or just tell his boss, she died. thinking he decides to leave.

mitsue eyes widen ,while trying to breath. she cried when her leg starts to sting. she moved her arm to swim, and move her leg to paddle. it was hard, but she was managing. she was unaware of a crocodile approaching. he swam fast while eyeing her.

mitsue feeling something evil turn in time to see the crocodile mouth widen. she quickly picked up her pace. _help!!_ she thought

her face tensed when she started loosing energy. she turn her head slightly to see the crocodile about to bite her. scared she held her necklace _this cant be how i die, i cant let this be my last ressourt. No! i wont,_ she thought. the next thing she remember she was glowing that pure energy, causing her eyes to turn a different shade. it was like she knew what comes next. the pure light spreaded everywhere.

" die" she says hand stretched

the crocodile scream in irony. mitsue watch as he exploded into peices. when her job was done, she collapsed. her body started floating until it reached the surfaced. gasping, she couphed up the extra water. she sat up wondering what happen.

she look around before getting up. she gasp seeing the water full of blood " d-did i do this?" she says

she walk near amazed. but she was in for a shock. looking right at her was a girl with short green hair, and her eyes were honey brown. " what is going on? what happend to me"

surprise and in denial, mitsue move away from the bloody water. scared, she ran away from the scene. _that girl, cant be me. but she has mmy face_. " No" _i wont accept this, i wont. _she thought, shaking her head.

she stopped running when she heard a voice " Nadia" the voice said

" wwhose their?" she asked

" Nadia" the voice gently says

mitsue could hear the voice fading, she wonder how the voice knew her. And ironically it sound familiar. she didnt want an opportunity like this to go away. she hope whoever it is can help her get back home. and so decided she follows the fading voice

" nadia" the voice says again

she continued running and making turns until she finally reached a cave in the west territory. out of breath, she wonder why the voice stopped here. she observed the outside before entering. she wonder if she will find the voice of the person.

while looking around, she spotted a fire. " someone must be here" she excitedly said

she stop when she saw a figure of a women. she couldnt see her face. but she was holding onto a man protectively _help him, _she says in mitsue head. " hhow? i dont know?"

the figure left the man side and walk to mitsue _you know, help him._

mitsue confused, watch as she vanished. surprised she wondered if the women was a spirit or ghost. shaking her head, she turn to the man lying on the wooden bed. her heart suddenly beat. _what am i thinking, what if his a killer and this whole thing is a trap. Maybe i should leave. _ just when she turn, she saw a spear being pointed at her.

gulping, she look at the mans dressed funnily. they were glaring at her. suddenly they grab her and tie her up to a stick. now mitsue knew how those poor pigs felt before they were eaten. she scream while they drag her. one of the guys curious touch her panties, turning slowly she says " try that agAin, and you will see what will happen to your friend down their"

the man didnt understand her, but covered his private subconsciously. mitsue on the other hand, wonder where their taking her.


End file.
